thewarriorclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollyleaf
Hollyleaf is a black she-cat with green eyes. Appearances The Sight She was born to Squirrelflight with her brothers Lionkit and Jaykit. Their father is Brambleclaw. It is said that when Squirrelflight milk didn’t come, Ferncloud nursed them before she had Foxkit and Icekit and Daisy groomed them while Squirrelflight went back to her warrior duties. She and her littermates were getting wrestles so when a patrol came back and said that they found a dead fox with milk scent on it her, they went to find the fox cubs. When they found them, they were too big for them so they fled. She and Lionkit were saved by a patrol, but her other brother Jaykit fell over the hollow wall. For their punishment, they had to tell Ferncloud or Daisy where they were going. She then became Leafpool apprentice she liked the thought of helping cats, but she wasn’t good at remembering things and loved fighting. So, she talked to Brook and later became Brakenfur apprentice. At the daylight gathering, she won the fighting competition against Heatherpaw. Dark River She was wondering what was troubling her friend Willowpaw so much and couldn’t ask her at the half moon because she wasn’t a medicine cat anymore. So she went to RiverClan herself and soon became their prisoner. Her mother Squirrelflight later came to get her and bring her back. She noticed her brother, Lionpaw sneaking out a lot and with the help of Cinderpaw, she found out that he was seeing Heatherpaw. She wanted him to stop seeing her, but he did and they got into a fight. Later, she, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Breezepaw and Heatherpaw rescue four WindClan kits from the tunnels. Outcast She and her littermates went to the tribe of rushing water to help them. On the way there, they met Purdy who told them not to go hunting in a barn, but Lionpaw and Breezepaw went any way so she went with them. Dogs then came and attacked them. They would have died if Purdy hadn’t saved them. Eclipse She starts to fret about the prophecy and she was the first cat to see Sol, but thought that he was a lion. She finds another tunnel to WindClan, but doesn’t tell any one for fear that he will start to see Heatherpaw again. During the battle with WindClan, she is told to go get help from ShadowClan. At the end of the book, she gets her warrior name, Hollyleaf. Long Shadows She, her littermates, and Tawnypelt kits create a fake sign from StarClan, which turns real, to try and get ShadowClan to return to believing in StarClan. She, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are caught in a blazing fire with their mother Squirrelflight on the other side, trying to push a stick in so that they can get out, but Squirrelflight was still recovering from the battle and didn’t have enough strength. They then she Ashfur who helps them, but blocks the exit and reviles that he has always hated Squirrelflight for not choosing him, so he had sent [Birchfall to tell Firestar that Blackstar was waiting for him so that she can feel the pain he felt, but since that didn’t work, he was going to kill her kits. Squirrelflight then reviles that the tree are not her kits and Brambleclaw is not the father. Ashfur is distracted long enough so that they can leave. Ashfur was going to tell all of the clans the truth at the gathering, but he was found murdered in a stream bordering WindClan. Sunrise It was reviled that she was the cat who killed Ashfur and that her mother and father were Crowfeather and Leafpool. She then told all of the clans at the gathering. After that she tries to kill Leafpool, but realizes that she can’t stay in ThunderClan so she tries to leave the clans through the tunnels, but the collapse and it is unknown if she survived or if she is dead. Her littermates told the clan that she died hunting a squirrel. It was then reviled that she wasn’t apart of the prophecy.